Ike, Ike!
by Sweet Pandora
Summary: Cinco universitários... cinco colegiais... cinco vizinhas malucas... e um programa estranho de intercambio... Final disso tudo? Ike, Ike! .:Fichas Encerradas:. .:Capitulo 7 on:. .:OUTRO AVISO ON!:.
1. Fichas

**Ike, Ike!**

Nossa!

Muito obrigada, pessoal! Eu realmente não esperava tantas fichas o-o"

Eu fiquei muito triste ao me desfazer de algumas ó-o

Bom, sem mais delongas...

**_Fichas Escolhidas_**

_Zelothya Mariabelle - Gaara (Bia-chan!!)_

_Laracne Nadja - Deidara (Larry A. K. Mcdowell)_

_Katsuro Ran - Neji (Hanna Yin-Yang)_

_Yukino Yume - Itachi (Usagi Chocolate and Pepper)_

_Tsuki no Hikari - Sasuke (Uzumaki Hyuuga Meme)_

_Shihyo Aoshi - Konan (Rodrigo DeMolay)_

_Minami Touya - Sasori (Hiei-and-shino)_

_Nishizono Tetora - Sakura (Mcjúnior)_

_**oOoOo**_

Os mais atentos perceberam que temos um casal yaoi (Touya e Sasori)….

Leitores que odeiam yaoi, eu peço desculpas, viu? n-n"

Foi pedido da Hee-chan, a autora da ficha n-n""

Espero que isso não interfira na leitura!

Kissus!

Muito em breve eu volto com o 1º capitulo o/


	2. Boas Vindas!

Bom, minna...

Considerem esse capitulo uma rápida introdução, ok n-n"

Como a maior parte das minhas fanfics tem periodicidade (que eu raramente furo) essa também terá, então toda segunda-feira eu publico um novo capitulo, ok? 8D

Bom, nessa minha "curta introdução" todos os OCs estão aí, mas são apenas citados (ou não), nos próximos capitulos cada um terá um capitulo estrelado por ele e aí... Vem a história xD

Bom, é isso... Desculpe a má qualidade deste capitulo, os próximos serão melhores, juro o/

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence (nem a maior parte dos OCs xD)_

* * *

**Ike, Ike!**

O avião tocava o solo. As pessoas de dentro deste tremiam e suavam, todos realmente nervosos.

Era um grupo pequeno se considerar que viajavam sozinhos naquele meio de transporte, apenas quinze.

- Sejam bem-vindos. - Um homem de cabelos platinados os recebeu. - Espero que aproveitem sua longa estadia no Japão.

**_Capitulo 1 - Boas vindas!_**

A Pensão Yamamoto... Mais parecia uma mansão! Lá dentro quatro rapazes davam duro para deixar o local apresentável para os novos moradores.

No dormitório "C", dois deles se empenhavam em deixar o chão brilhante.

- Bom trabalho, rapazes! - Uma voz feminina ecoou pelo dormitório - Vejo que vocês estão se esforçando! n-n/

- Yamamoto-saaan... - O loiro com uma franja sobre o olho reclamou - Estou cansado!

- Eu também! - O outro, de cabelos platinados, imitou o parceiro - Não estamos pagando para isso! ù-u

- Hidan... - A garota suspirou, impaciente - O programa de intercâmbio é grátis! ù.u" E continuem trabalhando, vocês dois! Eu vou dar uma olhada no Itachi e o Sasori, no dormitório "B".

- Nee... Yamamoto-san... E o dormitório "D", quem está limpando? o-o

- Hidan, a Konan-chan terminou o trabalho todo a mais de quinze minutos  
n-n"

- Brincadeira! ò.ó"

oOoOo

Os olhos achocolatados passeavam pela paisagem da janela do... ônibus?!

- Eu não estou adaptada a esse tipo de transporte... - Uma loira, com o cabelo preso em rabo de cavalo comentou, quase enojada com as coisas ao seu redor.

- Nem eu... - Outra menina comentou, remexendo o dedo indicador pelo longo cabelo prateado e sedoso - Nem por isso estou reclamando um monte, loirinha... ¬-¬

A dona dos olhos e cabelos chocolates riu e voltou sua atenção para o desenho que fazia, continuando a termina-lo com toda cautela necessária.

oOoOo

Pensão Yamamoto...

- Muito bem! Estamos prontos! o/ - A mulher de cabelos roxos saltitou alegremente.

- Você está realmente animada, Yamamoto-san! - Deidara quase sorriu.

- Talvez hajam garotas bonitas! - Hidan comentou, sorrindo - Já imaginaram? Garotas lindinhas aqui, além da Yamamoto-san?

- Que você quis dizer com isso? ¬¬ - A, até então silenciosa, garota de cabelos azuis bufou - Saiba que eu sou muito bonita, viu, Hidan? Só sou mal valorizada por vocês, bando de macacos! ù.u

Riram alto e seus risos só cessaram ao que um charmoso grupo enorme de quinze pessoas se fez visível no horizonte. Carregavam malas pesadas com certa dificuldade e eram dez garotas e cinco garotos, exatamente.

- Sejam bem vindos! - A Yamamoto se adiantou, gritando antes do grupo chegar. - Aproveitem a estadia na Pensão Yamamoto!

Tais palavras serviram de incentivo para algumas garotas correrem, arrastando a bagagem e com expressões aliviadas.

Dentro em pouco todo o grupo já estava parado logo à frente da frente. O homem, que antes guiava todos, foi o último a chegar, com um sorrisinho bobo.

- Não sou muito rápido... - Brincou, se aproximando de Yamamoto - Asuka-sama, aí está o grupo de intercambio escolhido por seu pai. Para a maior parte deles o Japão é uma grande novidade.

- Compreendo. Obrigada, Kakashi! Pode deixar comigo agora. - Ela deu um passo a frente. - Muito prazer, eu sou Yamamoto Asuka e vou cuidar de vocês de agora em diante! n.n

- Acho que estamos muito velhos para babás, Yamamoto-san. - Uma garota loira com penteado peculiar sorriu ironicamente.

- Qual é o seu nome, minha querida?

- Sabaku no Temari. - Respondeu, sem retirar o sorriso do rosto - Vim da Inglaterra, onde morei minha vida toda.

- Eu perguntei somente seu nome, Sabaku-san...

Olharam uma nos olhos da outra. De fato, não foi exatamente o melhor começo.

- Eu sou Jashin no Hidan. - O rapaz de cabelos platinados interrompeu, visando evitar danos posteriores - Tenho vinte anos, e vocês todos?

- Eu sou Yamanaka Ino! - Uma loira com rabo de cavalo fez questão de responder - Tenho dezesseis anos e estou solteira. - Fez questão de destacar a última palavra. - Essa é minha melhor amiga...

- Eu me apresento, porquinha! - A jovem de cabelos róseos e olhos verdes grunhiu - Eu sou Haruno Sakura, tenho dezesseis anos e sou a melhor aluna de um colégio de elite inglês!

Ambas pareciam orgulhosas de títulos inúteis de suas famílias, pois começaram a recita-los em seguida.

Competitivas... Eram simplesmente isso.

- Fiquei interessado em seu nome, garotinha. - Um moreno apontou para a garota aparentemente mais jovem, com um velo par de olhos perolizados - Eu sou Uchiha Itachi, e você...?

- H-Hyuuga Hinata.

- Bom, apresentações a parte... - Asuka soltou um risinho - Vamos entrar e tomar um chá? n.n

oOoOo

A mesa era enorme e estava cheia de pães e bolos. Não demorou muito para as famintas pessoas começarem a comer (e até bagunçar um pouco).

- Eu posso me acostumar com isso! - Comentou uma jovem com cabelos loiros brilhantes.

- Não se sinta tão confiante, senhorita...

- Tsuki no Hikari.

- Certo... - Asuka sorriu - Bom, mas a comida só de graça por hoje. Aproveite! Depois disso vocês vão pagar a comida toda, não eu. n.n

- Isso significa...

- Deverão arranjar um emprego, assim como os rapazes... n.n

- Eles trabalham no que?

- Depois você descobre. n-n"

Quem direcionasse um rápido olhar para os universitários que estavam ali a mais tempo perceberia que todos, até mesmo Konan, comiam feito loucos e ainda guardavam comida nos bolsos.

Ino mirou a cena levemente enojada com o comportamento de Hidan, mas tudo bem... Ela sempre gostou de domesticar seus namorados.

- Ino! - Sakura bufou - Para de paquerar e olha pra mim! ò-o

- N-Não estou paquerando, Sakura! o/o

Mesmo comendo feito um monte de animais, os universitários ainda conseguiam conversar... ou quase.

- Ih... Hidan... ó... n-\)

- A loirinha esquisita tá olhando pra cá õ-o"

- HIDAN! - O loiro enfiou um bolinho na boca do colega - Não... para... de... comer... não...! ò-\)/

As coisas por ali começaram conforme o esperado, mas o rumo que poderia tomar a partir dali ainda era desconhecido para todas aquelas pessoas que, a partir daquele dia, passaram a morar na mesma casa.


	3. Supermercado!

Cada dia que passa me faz odiar mais o fanfiction ù-u"

Bom, conforme prometido! É segunda-feira 8Db

O capitulo de hoje é centrado em Nishizono Tetora 83/

Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence (nem a maior parte dos OCs xD)_

* * *

**Ike, Ike!**

**_Capitulo 2 - Supermercado...?!_**

Fim de mês, na Pensão Yamamoto... E, como de costume, nada estava bem.

- AHHHHH! O.\)

- Deidara-san? o.o

- ... - Deidara olhou firmemente para a garota bem a sua frente e apenas lhe restou uma reação - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! \O.\)/

- ¬¬

Não demorou mais que cinco minutos para todos da pensão se encontrarem na cozinha graças ao escândalo sem razão aparente.

- Q-Quem é essa esquisita de cabelo vermelho? T.\)

- O QUE?! - Um soco da garota o jogou longe - Eu a Nadja, não se lembra, idiota?! Eu moro aqui! ù.u

Os presentes começaram a rir descontroladamente e mal perceberam a ausência de duas pessoas importantíssimas ali...

- QUE MERDA É ESSA?! Ò.Ó

- K-Konan O.\)

Konan nunca, e eu repito nunca acordava de bom humor. Ainda mais quando era acordada por gritos e barulho excessivo logo às nove da manhã.

- batatinha quando nasce... z-z

- Asuka-san?! õ.o - Nadja balbuciou - Tudo bem?

- pato... pato... pato... ganso...! z-z

E Asuka não tinha raciocínio lógico logo de manhã.

A jovem de cabelos azuis abriu o armário, impaciente e encontrou... nada. Geladeira? Nada. Forno? Nada.

- CADE A COMIDA DESSA CASA? ÒO

- A-Acabou, K-Konan T-\)"

- vai buscar a bolinha, vai... z-z/

- Yamamoto-san tem razão! ò-o - Konan respirou fundo e olhou ao redor - Alguém tem que ir comprar comida. E eu digo que vão ser essa menina de cabelo rosa e o Hidan!

- z¬z - Sakura estava encostada despreocupadamente na parede até que Ino começou a balança-la a fim de faze-la acordar - -- Hã?!

- Isso é injusto, Konan! ò.o - Hidan protestou - Eu não quero acompanhar a coisinha rosa aí no supermercado! ò.o

- Certo, Hidan... - Konan fingiu sorrir e apontou um rapaz moreno - Você vai com esse cara aqui! n-n/

- Hãaaaaaa?! Oo

_oOoOo_

_Prazer, eu sou Nishizono Tetora e hoje é o pior dia da minha vida._

O belo rapaz moreno caminhava desajeitado ao lado da garota de cabelos róseos.

- Nee... Tetora-kun acredita nos mandaram vir sozinhos? ¬¬ - A Haruno reclamava - Só nós dois e esse tal de Hidan que está mais avulso que um não-sei-o-que ali atrás! ù.u

- Nem eu acredito que tive que vir com você o.o

_Ih.. Acho que falei besteira (outra vez)..._

_Sabe... Eu tenho problemas com garotas... Eu simplesmente... Não sei falar com elas!_

- I-Igualmente, Tetora-kun. ñ-n - Sakura virou-se para o rapaz de cabelos platinados atrás de si - Nee! Hidan-san! Venha logo! ò.o/

_Coitada da Sakura-san... Será que ela se ofendeu? O-o_

_oOoOo_

Pensão Yamamoto, onde todos estão morrendo de fome.

- Ai que fome! Que foooome! X.\)

- Não exagera, Deidara! - Konan reclamou - Fica quieto que nem aquela menina de cabelo de chocolate ali -.-

No canto mais obscuro da pensão, Tenten rabiscava alguma coisa num bloco de papel.

- Eu não... Ela é estranha o.\)

_oOoOo_

De volta ao trio...

- Sakê... Cerveja... Rum...

- Hidan-san... - Sakura mirava-o, pasma - Pra que tudo isso?! Nós viemos comprar MANTIMENTOS! ¬-¬

- Estes servem para manter o auto-astral na pensão! n.n - Foi o que a garota respondeu como resposta. - Vai querer um pouquinho, Sakura-chan? 8D

- O QUE?! Eu sou menor de idade, IDIOTA! Ò.o

_Bah... Eu queria conseguir me divertir com uma garota como o Hidan-san está fazendo -.-_

- Se você vai ser tão bobo, Hidan-san... - Sakura agarrou o braço de Tetora - Eu vou terminar de comprar as coisas com o Tetora-kun! ò-o

SCRACKT!

- AHH! MEU VESTIDO! \O.O/

- G-Gomen, Sakura-san! o.o

_E aqui estou eu, fazendo mais besteira só porque uma garota é bonitinha..._

- Quer ajuda para lavar isso? ó-o - _Eu to mesmo oferecendo isso?! OMG!_

- Seria muito gentil, Tetora-kun! - A Haruno puxou-o pela mão até uma porta - Acho que o banheiro fica por aqui! n.n

E assim, o casal abandonou Hidan sozinho com um monte de garrafas de bebida e dinheiro...

- Tomara que eles demorem muito! n.nb

_oOoOo_

No banheiro...

- Gomeeen, Sakura-san! T-T - _Será que eu não acerto nunca?!_ - Primeiro eu te mancho com licor e agora eu te deixo toda molhada.

- Tudo bem, Tetora-kun... acontece ñ-n

- Ano... E agora? Você não pode voltar molhada pra casa ô-o

- o.o

_oOoOo_

- Já cheguei!

- HIDAAAAN! \To\)/

- Deidara?! õ-o

PLOFT

- Sai de cima de mim, Deidara! ò-o

- Trouxe a comida? O¬\)

- Trouxe coisa melhor! 83

_oOoOo_

Enquanto o casal voltava para casa, todas pessoas para trás mantinham os olhos fixados da garota de cabelo rosa.

- D-Desculpe, Sakura-san... - Tetora suspirou - Talvez te vestir com a minha blusa não tenha sido a melhor idéia...

- Obrigada por tentar, Tetora-kun! ñ-n" - Sakura respirou fundo - Até que não está chamando tanta atenção assim! ñ-n

_Coitada... Ela está tentando ser agradável... Mas eu... Simplesmente não levo jeito com garotas..._

_Ah! Estamos chegando \o/_

_Graças a Deus! O.o_

Tetora abriu a porta alegremente, esperando encontrar a pensão em ordem, mas...

- Um! Dois! Três indiozinhos! n/n

- Err... Konan-san? Oo - Sakura parou na porta, sequer teve coragem de entrar - Pessoal? Estão todos... Bêbados?! Õ-o

- Poxa... Tenho uma idéia de quem fez isso, Sakura-san. ¬¬

_Por que mesmo eu vim fazer intercambio aqui? ¬¬_

_Ah, pra fazer novas amizades! ù-u_

_Nada pessoal, mas de amizades assim eu não preciso ù-u"_

_Não mesmo._

* * *

__

**Usagi Chocolate and Pepper: **8Db  
Que review grande o-o  
Nyuu! Eu preciso de um favor seu, caso você ler isso antes de eu te ligar ou coisa assim, me liga 8Db  
E, aí está o capítulo!  
(para a sua alegria, a porquinha não apareceu neste 8Db)

**Pandora Potter - jm: **Acompanhe sim! Por favor \8D/  
As fichas escolhidas estão no 1º capitulo n-n"  
Dá uma olhada ali! 8D  
Kissus!

**Lady Murder: **Que bom que gostou 8D  
A lista dos escolhidos está no primeiro capitulo! 83/  
Eu não sei direito se sua ficha foi escolhida (amnésia) mas acompanhe assim mesmo, por favopr 8D/  
Kisses!

**Rodrigo DeMolay: **Fico realmente feliz mesmo que você tenha gostado, viu? 8D  
Espero que tenha gostado deste aqui também 8Db  
Beijos! o/


	4. A coisa que eu mais quero

Well, minna!

Pan-chan nunca passa o prazo, viram? 8D

Aí está, mais um dignissimo capitulo de Ike, Ike! 8D

Hoje nossa estrela é Shihyo Aoshi e ele inicia a saga do cachorro (xP) na fanfic \8D/

O capitulo ficou meio (muito) meloso e pouco (quase nada) engraçado, mas até que não está ruim 8Db

(Gente... Quando eu vi a ficha do Aoshi eu achei ele parecido com o Honey-senpai, de Ouran High School Host Club xD)

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence (nem a maior parte dos OCs)_

* * *

**Ike, Ike!**

_Eu me chamo Shihyo Aoshi e resolvi fazer intercambio da França para o Japão justamente para aprender sobre a história Japonesa._

Aproximadamente meio-dia, Pensão Yamamoto.

_Ontem esse bando de gente bebeu até não poder mais... u-u"_

- Bom dia... u-u - Konan chegou na cozinha, foi a primeira a acordar - Não sabia que você já estava acordado, garotinho...

_Ah, eu tenho uma doença que paralisou meu crescimento, ou seja..._

- Eu não sou uma criança, sabe... - O "garotinho" loiro deu um sorriso sem-graça - Eu tenho vinte anos n-n"

- EH?! Oo

_... eu tenho a aparência de um garotinho de oito anos._

**_Capitulo 3 - A coisa que eu mais quero_**

_Desde que eu cheguei eu tenho pensado nessa garota de cabelos azuis, chamada Konan. Mas tem algo me intriga... Ela tem olhado muito para a janela._

A jovem Konan observava atentamente algo pelo outro lado vidro. Mal percebeu uma sombra pequenina do loiro por trás de si.

- Konan-san...

- Humn? - Ela se virou e sorriu - Ah, garotinho!

- O que você está vendo aí fora? - Ele se aproximou - Está olhando a algum tempo...

- É só... - A voz da garota travou na garganta - Ah... nada...

_Por mais que eu olhe para fora, é inútil! Eu não consigo encontrar o que ela tanto vê!_

Ela se levantou e caminhou até a cozinha, deixando o rapaz de olhos azuis para trás.

_Seja lá o que for, deve ser muito bonito para atrair a atenção dela desta maneira..._

**_oOoOo_**

Na cozinha, Deidara espiava a cena com um sorriso sacana, fazendo comentários com Hidan que Konan não conseguiu escutar.

- Ei, ei, Konan-chaaaaaaan! - O rapaz de cabelos platinados riu um pouco - Nós vimos você e o garotinho... Pedofilia não é muito bonito, sabia? 8D

- Cala a boca, idiota... - Ela tentou manter-se calma - O "garotinho" já tem vinte anos, de qualquer forma... u-u

- Eh?! o.\)

**_oOoOo_**

Lá pras oito da noite, Pensão Yamamoto.

- Sakê! FESTA DO SAAAAAAAAAAKÊ! \o/ - Asuka jogou umas garrafas para os vários moradores - Vamos ficar todos bêbados outra vez!

_Me poupe disso de novo... Por favor..._

A porta se abriu com um rangido, mas ninguém pareceu perceber.

_Hã? Mas quem...? Cadê a Konan-san? Oo_

Aoshi caminhou até a janela de onde Konan olhava da última vez e avistou, do outro lado da rua, um Petshop. A bela jovem de cabelos azulados olhava para a vitrine.

_Konan-san... Num... Petshop? o-o"_

**_oOoOo_**

Manhã seguinte, exatamente dez horas. Todos estavam adormecidos, morrendo de ressaca (de novo).

Aoshi resolveu acordar cedo para tomar um bom café da manhã e organizar suas coisas, essa história toda de intercambio estava bagunçando um pouco a vida dele.

Passou pelos dormitórios, inocentemente espiando a procura de alguém acordado, contudo não encontrou uma pessoa em sua cama...

- Konan-san...

Correu para a janela, já sabia onde encontra-la. Sim, lá estava ela, no petshop conversando com uma mulher.

_Konan-san parece meio decepcionada... Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?  
o-o_

**_oOoOo_**

Onze e meia, biblioteca local.

- Kawazoe-san! ò-o - Uma mulher a olhava com um pouco de desgosto - Tenha amor aos livros e chegue no horário, sim, Kawazoe-san? ò-o

- Haaaai, Shizune-san. - Konan respondeu, um pouco aborrecida - Gomen, eu estava resolvendo uns assuntos e isso não irá se repetir.

Lentamente, Aoshi entrou na biblioteca, fazendo o possível para não ser visto.

- eh... Shizune-san... Tem alguma chance de eu receber adiantado? n-n

- Não, eu sinto muito, Kawazoe-san - Ela suspirou - Mas você já pegou salário adiantado mês passado.

_Salário adiantado... Por que Konan-san precisa de dinheiro tão urgentemente? o-o_

**_oOoOo_**

Aproximadamente onze e quarenta. Aoshi não quis espionar Konan no trabalho.

_Mas... Qual será o problema dela com o petshop?! Quem sabe... Uma divida ou algo parecido? o-o_

Ele passou bem em frente a loja de animais e viu, na vitrine, um cachorrinho muito fofo. Não pode deixar de parar para admira-lo um pouco.

- Gostou dele? - A vendedora, de belos cabelos negros, se aproximou - Caso tenha gostado, creio que só poderá compra-lo amanhã.

- Umn... Por que? o.o

- Está reservado para uma garota. - Ela sorriu - Mas não tenho certeza se ela vai conseguir dinheiro o bastante para compra-lo ainda hoje...

_Essa garota... Deve ser..._

- Ela tem cabelos azuis e se chama Konan?

- S-Sim... Conhece ela?

_Ótimo! Já tive uma idéia! Konan-san vai ficar tão feliz!_

**_oOoOo_**

Konan caminhava lentamente em direção ao petshop.

- Kurenai-san! - Ela entrou, um tanto triste - Eu vim me despedir do Aki-chan.

- Konan-san... - A voz de Aoshi a surpreendeu - Não precisa se despedir! Todos da pensão juntaram dinheiro e...

- Eu, Yamamoto Asuka, declaro... - A jovem de cabelos roxos tomou fôlego e gritou - Aki-chan o nosso mascote!

Por um segundo todos os moradores, que ocupavam a calçada da loja, puderam ver uma lágrima rolando pelo rosto de Konan, que se apressou em agarrar o cachorro.

- Aoshi-san... - Ela o abraçou em seguida - Muito obrigada! Aki-chan é o que eu mais queria!

_Acho que fiz uma garota mais feliz hoje... Me sinto tão útil!_

* * *

_**Larry: **Que bom que gostou 8Db  
(imaginei que fosse gostar daquela ceninha com a Nadja n-n/)  
E, sinto muito por esse capitulo não ter sido muito engraçado ç-ç  
Beijos! o/_

_**Rodrigo DeMolay: **xD Verdade...  
Bom, espero realmente que você tenha gostado do capitulo dedicado ao seu personagem 8D  
Beijocas! 8D_

_**Pandora Potter-jm: **Mais ou menos essa é a função de um capitulo por personagem, mas depois eu posso recaptular a aparencia de todos os personagens e fazer um apanhado geral, sabe? xD  
Kissus!_

_**Mcjunior: **Fiquei feliz porque você gostou do capitulo do Tetora-kun s2  
E, nada a ver, mas adorei a ideia da sua fanfic "A Zona dos Enders" 8Db  
Beijos!_

_**Hiei-and-shino: **Renan! xD  
Alma gêmea, aguarde... Você verá o que eu fiz com o Touya \ò-o/ mwahwahwa  
Kisses! o/_

_**reneev: **Muito obrigada 8D  
Sinto muito por sua OC não ter entrado na fanfic ó-o  
Beijos o/_

_**Hanna Yin-Yang: **Eu fiquei cantando essa músiquinha dos indiozinhos a semana inteira 8Db  
Estranho esse meu hábito de cantar músiquinhas infantis n-n"  
Well, kissus! 8D/_


	5. Aquele cachorrinho fofo!

Pan-Pan quase não termina esse capitulo a tempo ç-ç"

É que eu tive que sair muito hoje e ainda vou sair, aliás ó-o"

Bom, a estrela do nosso capitulo é Tsuki no Hikari 8Db

Ah, donos das fichas... Vocês podem escolher um emprego pros OCs, por favor? 8D

Eu tinha me esquecido de pedir x-x"

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence (nem a maior parte dos OCs)_

* * *

**Ike, Ike!**

**_Capitulo 4 - Aquele cachorrinho fofo!_**

Outra belíssima manhã no parque...

- Sasuke, seu idiota, isso é comida de gato! - O Uchiha mais velho deu um risinho curto - A comida de cachorro tem a foto de um cachorro, ora!

- Mais eu acho que esse bicho na embalagem é um cachorro! \ò-o/ - Sasuke reclamou.

- Já pensaram em ler o que está escrito, reis da inteligência? - Konan repousou a mão no rosto, deixando o cãozinho pular de seu colo e correr para Aoshi.

_Bom dia, gente! Eu sou Tsuki no Hikari e vim com meus colegas comprar ração para Aki-chan, o cachorrinho mais fofo do mundo!_

A jovem loira agarrou um pacote bem grande de ração e mostrou-o a garota de cabelos azuis.

- Err... Um pouco exagerado, não, Hikari? õ-o"

- Não quero que Aki-chan passe fome ó-o

- Ah... o-o

- E o dinheiro é da Yamamoto-san de qualquer forma, certo? n.n

- ...

**_oOoOo_**

Pensão Yamamoto...

- Vocês tem certeza que um cachorrinho do tamanho do Aki-chan come isso tudo?! Oo - Asuka segurava dois grandes pacotes de ração de cachorro - Quero dizer... Ele ainda é um filhote... o-o

- Kurenai-san me disse que ele comeria isso tudo rapidinho! - Konan mentiu - Porque ele ainda é filhote e precisa de nutrição n-n/

- Ah o.o

_Que bom... Acho que fiz um cachorro menos faminto hoje! Já se foi minha primeira boa ação do dia! Como eu tinha me prometido ser mais bondosa acho que mais uma ou duas boas ações devem dar pra semana n-nv_

**_oOoOo _****Segunda boa ação do dia _oOoOo_**

_Decidi agora que essa pensão está meio morta... Tirando o Aki-chan, não tem nada muito "vivo" por aqui... Isso aqui precisa de umas plantas! \n-n/_

Todos assistiam outro programa chato que passa a tarde nos fins de semana. Alguns dormindo, outros rindo e outros, como Hikari, pensando em outras coisas.

_Droga... Como eu vou comprar plantas se todo o dinheiro que eu tinha eu dei pra pagar o Aki-chan? x.x_

_Eu preciso de alguém que invista no meu projeto de dar mais graça e vida ao lugar... Talvez... Humm..._

**oOo**

- Yamamoto-saaan!

- Humn? Hikari! n.nv

- Quer investir no projeto de revitalização da pensão? 8D

- Hummm... NÃO! ¬¬

**oOo**

_Ok... Talvez a pensão esteja bem viva com o Aki-chan e só... Então, preciso fazer outra boa ação pro cachorrinho \n-n/_

Os olhos azuis se centraram em Sasuke brigando com o cachorro aparentemente sem motivo algum.

- Sasuke-kun! ¬¬ - Hikari gritou - Pare de brigar com o Aki-chan! Ele revitaliza nossa casa! ò.o

- Você só diz isso porque ele não está mastigando a SUA cueca... ù-u" - O Uchiha revidou.

- Ele só está mastigando a SUA cueca porque VOCÊ não quis dar atenção o suficiente e ele precisou arranjar o que fazer! Agora, peça desculpas! ò-o

- ¬¬ ok... Desculpa, Aki-chan... - O cachorro saiu pulando com a cueca sem dar atenção ao garoto, que agora estava possesso. - Viu?! Ele roubou minha cueca! Ò-O

- Ele não te desculpou... - A Tsuki suspirou - Vai ter que dar um presente de desculpas! n.n

- Eu não vou gastar mais dinheiro com esse bichinho. ¬¬

- n.n

- ¬¬

- n.n

- ...

**oOo**

_Eu sempre soube que meu sorriso movia montanhas..._

- Acha que o Aki prefere um osso que apita ou um cachorro quente? - Sasuke apontava os dois brinquedinhos na loja de animais.

- Pelo que fez a ele você tem que levar os dois! n.nv

- Ai, droga... ¬¬

**oOo**

De volta a pensão...

- Desculpe, Aki... - O Uchiha jogou os dois brinquedinhos no chão.

Aki-chan farejou os dois e largou lá, voltando a rasgar a cueca de Sasuke.

- ò-o"

- n.nv

_Eu fiz bem... Ajudei o Aki-chan! Segunda boa ação do dia: Completa!_

**_oOoOo _****Terceira boa ação do dia _oOoOo_**

Fim de tarde. Hikari tomava sorvete alegremente na porta da pensão.

_Humm... Mais uma boa ação e fico livre a semana toda..._

Sasuke passou, sendo seguido por várias e várias garotas desesperadas.

_Coitadinho... ó-o_

Uma das garotas derrubou o sorvete da Tsuki no chão.

_Meu sorvete! Isso já virou questão pessoal! Ò.Ó_

- Ei, vocês! - A loira pulou do lugar e correu na direção do pobre colega perseguido - Porque estão perseguindo o Sasuke-kun? ò.o

Todas começaram a gritas respostas ao mesmo tempo.

- õ-o Err... Hikari-san... O que está fazendo? - O Uchiha se afastou levemente da garota.

- A terceira boa ação do dia n.nv

Sem pedir permissão, Hikari se aproximou e beijou o moreno. As garotas ficaram estáticas, assim como Sasuke.

- o-o

- Agora, vão caçar o que fazer e deixem meu namorado em paz! ù-u

_Acho que ensinei a elas que nunca se deve derrubar o sorvete dos outros. E, assim termino a terceira boa ação do dia n.nv_

- Vamos pra casa, Sasuke-kun? n.n

- o.o

- Sasuke-kun?! õ-ô

_**Rodrigo DeMolay: **Que bom que gostou...  
É verdade... Ficou kawaii -modesta que nem um não sei o que-  
Bom, Kissus!  
Ja ne!_

_**Pandora Potter-jm: **Também é um prazo bom de escrever... Ainda mais quando se é preguiçosa como eu xP  
Beijocas!_

_**Hiei-and-shino: **Esposa! \8D/  
Olha lá, hein... Confio em você! Guarde meus segredos xD  
Beijos! o/_

_**Pop-chan: **Ainda tá com aquela montanha de capitulo pra ler, Pop? o-o"  
Bom, beijos! o/_

_**Lady Purin - Aoi: **Ok 8Db  
Valeu por me lembrar dos empregos n-n"  
Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo da Hikari-chan 8Db  
Kissus!_

_**Hanna Yin Yang: **Eu não tenho medo de músiquinhas infantis n-n"  
Ficou bom assim o capitulo Oo?!  
Well... Thanks \8D/  
Eu tenho dois cachorros problemáticos aqui o-o"  
Kisses!_


	6. Ainda o cachorro? omg

Katsuro Ran: nossa estrela de hoje \8D/

Acho que esses capitulos de apresentação dos personagens estão sendo bem eficientes para todos nós conhecermos eles melhor 8Db

(eu acho o.o)

Bom, taí o capitulo o/

(deu um trabalhão pra pensar em todos esses apelidos e-e")

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence nem a maior parte dos OCs_

* * *

**Ike, Ike!**

Pensão Yamamoto, aproximadamente meio-dia.

- Ok! - Asuka girou uma roleta - Preparem-se para saber quem cuidara do Aki-chan por hoje! E a pessoa é... Katsuro Ran!

- Ran? Quem é Ran? o-\)

_CAPOFT!_

-Ah... Gomen... Esse vaso foi muito caro? o-o

- Essa é a Ran ñ-n - Asuka respondeu.

- OO AKI-CHAAAN! - Konan deu grito desesperado - AKIIIIII! DESCULPE! TOT

**_Capitulo 5 - Ainda o cachorro?! Omg..._**

_Olá! Eu sou Katsuro Ran e tenho 16 anos. Minha coisa favorita no mundo é pirulito, mas eu também gosto de animais. Hoje eu fiquei responsável pelo cachorrinho da casa, o Flocos. Ok... Flocos não é bem o nome dele... Mas devia ser! Ele é branco e pintado de marrom!_

- Katsuro-san... - Konan tentava sorriu - Tome muito cuidado com o Aki-chan, ok? ñ-n

- Humn...

- Ele é filhote e frágil, você precisa ser extremamente cuidadosa!

- Humn...

- Katsuro-san? Está me ouvindo?

- Siiiim, Rosa-san! - Ran sorriu - Pode deixar! Eu vou cuidar do Flocos-chan!

- R-Rosa?! Flocos?! Oo

_Estou tão feliz porque vou do Flocos-chan hoje... Eu sempre quis ter um bichinho, mas meus pais viviam dizendo que eu não sou cuidadosa... Só que eu sou sim! Vou provar que posso passar o dia com um ser vivo e ele voltar vivo hoje!_

- Katsuro-san... Eu já vou,ok? - Konan foi se afastando - E cuide bem do Aki. Se puder dar um banho nele...

- Pode deixar, Rosa-san! n-n/

_Viva! Agora que a Rosa-san foi embora, eu e o Flocos-chan podemos passar o dia todinho juntos! Eu dei tanta sorte em ser sorteada pela Açúcar-san..._

**_oOoOo_**

Na cozinha...

- Ohayo z.z

- Neji-kun! - Asuka gritou - Já é mas de meio-dia! Não tem vergonha?! òo

- Yamamoto-san... z.z - O garoto bocejou - Gomeeen...

- "FLOCOS-CHAN!" - Uma voz fina ecoou pela janela - "Cuidado! Ah... Que susto, hein, Flocos-chan?"

- O-O er... Neji-kun...

- o-o?

- Preciso de um pequeno favor... ñ.n"

**_oOoOo_**

_Flocos-chan me deu um susto agora... Ele pulou bem em baixo da estátua em que eu esbarrei..._

- Au au! 83

- Flocos-chan x3

- Au au! 83

- Flocos-chan x3

- Au au! 83

- Flocos-chan x3

- Au au! 83

- Flocos-chan x3

- Au au! 83

- Flocos-chan x3

- Er... Katsuro-san... - Neji abriu a porta que levava ao quintal - Katsuro-san? o-o

- Au au! 83

- Flocos-chan x3

- Au au! 83

- Flocos-chan x3

- KATSURO-SAN!

- Hã? - A jovem de longos cabelos amarelos se virou e sorriu - Ah... Narciso-kun! n.n/

_Eu gosto muito do Narciso-kun... Ele é tão gentil! Mas tem um nome tão complicado ç-ç_

- Katsuro-san... Quem é "Narciso-kun"? - Neji franziu a sobrancelha.

- Você, ora! o-o

_Ok... Narciso-kun é meio atrapalhado às vezes, mas ele é gente boa!_

- Katsuro-san... Eu... - O Hyuuga bufou - Ah... Esquece. Eu vim te ajudar a cuidar do cachorro.

- Ah, Rosa-san pediu pra eu dar um banho nele o/ - Ran puxou um balde - Então eu peguei o balde de lavar o piso da Açúcar-san!

_Agora o Narciso-kun vai ver como eu sou inteligente e vai se impressionar n.nb_

- Um balde?! õ.o

- Pra mergulhar ele! 8D

- O.O - Neji quase caiu para trás - N-Não prefere que eu dê um banho no Aki-chan, Katsuro-san? o-o""

- Se você quiser assim, Narciso-kun! n.n

**_oOoOo_**

Em uma sorveteria qualquer...

- Eu estou me divertindo muito. - Aoshi sorriu para a jovem a sua frente - E você, Konan?

- ...

- Konan? o.o

- Ah... O que foi? o-o

- Está preocupada com alguma coisa? õ.o

- Akiiii ç-ç

- Ah... Calma! Essa garota parecia confiável!

- Será? ç.ç

**_oOoOo_**

- VAMOS SECAR O FLOCOS-CHAN NO MICROONDAS! \8D/

- Pare com isso, sua louca! - Neji puxou Ran pelo pulso e ela se desequilibrou, caindo sobre ele. - Ouch! xX

- Narciso-kun! Você está bem? ó.o

- H-Hai x-x

_Tadinho do Narciso-kun... Espero que ele não tenha se machucado._

- Neji! - Uma voz fina e aguda ecoou de dentro da pensão, logo Sakura saiu, levemente assustada - Eu ouvi um grito ou coisa assim? o.o

_Ah! É a Cereja-san! Quer dizer... Não que o nome dela seja esse... Mas é alguma coisa assim..._

- Sakura! - Outra voz gritou, vinda de dentro. Pouco depois Tetora saiu, um pouco assustado - O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você saiu correndo feito uma maluca retardada! \o-o/

_Sakura! Era isso! Sakura! Eu sabia! Ainda bem que o Kawaii-kun me lembrou 8D/_

- Err... Narciso-kun... Cereja-san... Kawaii-kun... - Os três olharam para a garota de belos orbes verdes-musgo - Me ajudem a colocar o Flocos-chan dentro do microondas? 8D

- ...

**_oOoOo_**

Aoshi e Konan voltavam para a pensão. A garota aparentava não ter esquecido dos apuros que o pobre cãozinho poderia ter passado.

- Konan... Fique calma! ó-o

- Aquela doida vai matar o Aki o-o

- ROSA-SAAAAN!! - Repentinamente, Ran saiu de dentro da pensão, correndo com Aki em seus braços - Flocos-chan sentiu sua falta, Rosa-san! n.n/

- Rosa-san?! õ.o - Aoshi ergueu a sobrancelha - Como assim?

- Chibi-kun! 8D - A garota de cabelos amarelos sorriu - Espero que tenha se fivertido! Eu e Narciso-kun nos divertidos muito cuidando do Flocos-chan! n.n

_Eu sabia que ia tudo acabar bem! Foi bom a Açúcar-san e a Rosa-san me permitirem cuidar do Flocos-chan! Eu fiz tudo certinho! n.n_

**_oOoOo_**

Ainda no jardim da pensão, Neji, Sakura, Tetora e Hikari suspiravam, aliviados.

- Hikari-san... - O Hyuuga quase sorriu - Boa idéia tirar o microondas da tomada!

- Obrigada, Neji-kun... Mas... Por que "Brilho-san"? o-o

- Nem pergunte u.u"

* * *

_**Usagi Melody Noir: **(ih... hoje passa Noir no Animax o-o)  
Não era um nem outro?! Mas tem que ser ração de alguma coisa! \o-o/  
Talvez fosse ração de papagaio 8D/  
Kissus!_

_**Lady Purin - Aoi: **A Hikari não vai ´pro inferno \8D/  
Sorte dela o-o"  
Eu devo ter até quarto reservado lá até ¬¬"" (sentiu o exagero? xP)  
Beijos! 8D_

_**Mcjunior: **Ah! sério que você ama a fanfic?! \8D/  
/o/\o\ -feliz da vida-  
Atualizei! Tomara que tenha gostado!  
Até semana que vem! 8Db_

_**Rodrigo DeMolay: **Eu também achei a Hikari engraçada xD  
Que bom que gostou o/  
E... Até mais \8D/_

_**Hiei-and-shino: **Esposa! 8D  
Não se preocupe, o capitulo do Touya é o próximo \8D/  
Vou escrever com todo carinho n-nb  
Kissus!_

_**Pop-chan: **Tadinha da Pop... Com uma montanha de fanfic pra ler ç-ç  
Bom... Tó mais um capitulo pra pilha 8D -joga na pilha-  
Beijos \o/_


	7. Cansei desse cachorro estúpido!

Graças a uma virose fiquei derrubada (quase literalmente) desde sábado...

Hoje eu estou saltitantemente no msn, às 21 horas quando eu lembro: O IKE IKE É PRA HOJE! O.O

E... Pra melhorar... O capitulo NÃO ESTAVA PRONTO! ç-ç

Sim, isso foi uma desculpa feliz pelo capitulo estar minúsculo... x3"

Bom, hoje nossa estrela é Minami Touya e eu não posso responder reviews dessa vez... Gomen!

Aproveitem mais esse (ridiculo) capitulo de Ike, Ike!

Ja ne!

(To com virose mesmo, gente... Isso não foi zuera i-i)

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence nem a maior parte dos OCs_

* * *

**Ike, Ike!**

**_Capitulo 6 - Cansei desse cachorro estúpido!_**

Uma hora da tarde, biblioteca...

Várias pessoas estudando, lendo ou se divertindo com as páginas amareladas de algum clássico... Konan mal-humorada em seu emprego idiota... E um estranho rapaz de cabelos brancos e olhar gentil folheando um belo livro carinhosamente.

- Ei, Minami-kun... - A jovem de cabelos azuis não estava muito paciente - Vai ficar aí folheando isso o dia todo ou vai levar de uma vez?

- Desculpe, Konan-san... Mas eu não sei se vou arriscar levar o livro para perto dos selvagens que moram conosco... - Ele deu um risinho - Talvez seja melhor deixa-lo aqui, onde ele poderá ser preservado...

- Então leia aqui... ¬¬

- Não posso, hoje é a minha vez de alimentar o Aki-chan!

**_oOoOo_**

Sasori mirava impaciente o pequeno doce e indefeso Aki que agora mordia com toda a força de um filhote de três meses uma de suas marionetes mais perfeitas.

- ... - O ruivo respirou fundo - MALDITO CACHORRO ESTÚPIDO!

**_oOoOo_**

_Eu sou Minami Touya e tenho exatamente 17 anos. Vim da alemanha e me orgulho muito de ser um verdadeiro cavalheiro._

_Adoro livros e fiquei muito feliz quando a Konan-san me mostrou a biblioteca... É espetacular! Eu me peguei fascinado por um livro, mas eu não tive coragem de trazer no fim das contas... Ele ia acabar tendo um triste fim..._

Algo passa pela frente da bicicleta de Touya. Após uma freiada brusca, ele olhou para o lado e viu...

_Akasuna-san perseguindo Aki-chan?! Ela parecia um cara tão equilibrado..._

- Akasuna-san! - O rapaz de cabelos brancos começou a correr atrás do ruivo - Espere! Akasuna-san!

Com um puxão forte, o Minami e o Akasuna caíram no meio do asfalto. Lentamente o mais jovem abriu os olhos e corou levemente ao ver Sasori caído sobre si.

_Tem uma coisa que eu não contei pra muita gente... Eu sou bisexual..._

- Minami ò-o - O ruivo tinha um pouco de impaciência no tom de voz.

_E... Eu acho que estou apaixonado... Pelo Akasuna-san..._

- Aki-chan! - Touya chamou alegremente e o cachorro o atendeu com a mesma alegria - Akasuna-san... Precisa ser mais paciente! É só um bichinho!

- Um filhote de demônio, isso sim...

_Tadinho do Aki-chan... Akasuna-san não tinha que ficar assim tão irritado sem motivo! _

_..._

_Ou será que tem um motivo?_

- Akasuna-san! Por que está tão irritado com o Aki-chan?

- Ele roeu minha marionete!

_Geralmente ele não age desse jeito... Parece até uma criança mimada! Vai ver a marionete era importante mesmo..._

Sasori chacoalhava o pobre cãozinho sem dó ou piedade.

_Poxa... Assim o cachorro vai morrer..._

_..._

_Espera aí... Se o Aki-chan morrer, a Konan-san vai... O.O_

_-glup-_

_Melhor eu impedir o Akasuna-san de se suicidar desse jeito O-O"_

**_oOoOo_**

Algumas horas depois...

_É... Eu fiz o que eu pude... O que me resta fazer agora é... Ocupar a cabeça dele com outra coisa._

- Cheque mate! - Touya gritou animado.

- Humn?! Perdi... o-o"

_Xadrez! Perfeito! Ele está distraído demais para se lembrar que está com raiva do Aki-chan! Por isso eu adoro esses jogos de raciocínio lógico n.n_

- Mais uma partida, Akasuna-san! o/

Repentinamente, a porta se abriu e Konan entrou.

- Sasori! Eu achei esse pedaço horrível de madeira na boca do aki! - Ela jogou um braço de marionete pra dentro - Não dê esse tipo de lixo ao cachorro, certo? u-u

_Essa não o.o_

- A-A-AKIIIIIIIII! Ò.o/ - O ruivo se levantou, segurando o tabuleiro de xadrez - Agora eu vou matar esse animal!

- Akasuna-san! O jogo! ñ-n"

_Ai deus... Talvez o Akasuna-san tenha razão num ponto: É tudo culpa desse cachorro estúpido ¬-¬"_

- Sasori! - Konan defendia o cachorrinho com uma cadeira - Não se aproxime do Aki!

- EU VOU MATAR ESSE CACHORRO!

_Bom... Eu desisto. Acho que vou tomar um chá ou coisa assim..._


	8. Dois em um

Cada dia que passa eu tenho mais vontade de engolir o fanfiction ¬¬

Ele anda dando cada vez mais problemas de formatação, já repararam? ò-o"

Ah, como puderam ver, eu melhorei da virose \n.n/

Ah, nossa estrela de hoje é Yukino Yume 8D

(nada a ver) Existem muitos odiadores do Aki-chan por aqui? Hoje me perguntaram no msn se eu ia matar ele xD

E aí, muitos adeptos da campanha "Morra, Aki"? 8D

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence nem a maior parte dos OCs_

* * *

_**Capitulo 7 - Dois por Um**_

_Ah... Hoje é um dia lindo! Os pássaros cantam, as borboletas voam e são sete da manhã! n.n_

- Yume-saaan z-z - Itachi adentrou a cozinha - É cedo... Por que está acordada a essa hora? Você me acordou com todo esse barulho ò-o/

- Gomen, Itachi-san! - A garota de cabelos longos e rosados deu um risinho - É que hoje eu vou fazer um pique-nique n.n

- Com quem? õ.o

- Sozinha n.n/

_Ah, eu sou Yukino Yume e me considero uma garotinha muito gentil parte do tempo. É que... Digamos assim... Eu sou meio... De lua, sabe?_

O Uchiha mais velho começou a ajuda-la a arrumar a cesta.

- Itachi-san? - Yume se aproximou - Por que...?

- Eu não vou deixar você fazer um pique-nique sozinha. Eu vou com você u.u

- Ahhh... n.n

_oOoOo_

No parque feliz, às nove horas. Pessoinhas andavam... corriam... brincavam... E uma multidão se reunia em uma pequena toalha de mesa.

_Nossa! Eu estão tão feliz que todos da pensão quiseram vir n.n_

- Comida de graça n¬\)

- Deidara! ¬¬ - Itachi resmungou, pisando no pé do loiro - Seja educado com a Yume-san, que te convidou com tanta gentileza!

- Desculpa, não quis ofender sua namorada Itachi! n.\)

As pessoas jogavam comida e suco umas para as outras. Riam bastante alto e incomodavam os outros ao redor, mas... quem liga?

_Ah sim... Me divertindo com todas as pessoas que moram comigo... Isso sim é que é bom! Eu adoro estar perto das pessoas que gostam de mim!_

- Ei, danna! o-\)

- Que foi Deidara? u-u

- Quem é que organizou o pique-nique mesmo? o-\)

- A Yume-san.

- ... - o loiro suspirou - E quem é Yume-san? õ.\)

_Siiim... Posso ver que cada um deles gosta muito de mim! Muito mesmo de verdade n.n_

_oOoOo_

Duas horas da tarde, ainda no parque, Itachi procurava Yume, que curiosamente havia sumido após um acidente com suco de uva.

- Alguém aí viu a Yume-san? o.o

- Quem é Yume? õ-\)

- ... ù-u - O Uchiha suspirou - A garota de cabelo rosa e olho vermelho, Deidara!

- A com a roupa cheia de babado rosa? o.\)

- Sim ù-u

- Ahhh... - O loiro começou a comer um bolinho de arroz - Não vi não! n.\)

- o.o Serve aquela ali, Itachi? - Konan apontou delicadamente para uma garota de cabelos rosas e roupas negras cheias de babados - Parece a Yume-san, mesmo que não esteja vestida como a Yume-san! õ.o

Itachi arrumou seu melhor sorriso e caminhou até ela.

- O que você quer? õ-ô - Foi a resposta que recebeu - Não fica me encarando com essa cara de bobo...

- Yu-Yume-san? n-n""

_Nossa... Qual é o problema desse cara? Vai ficar me encarando o dia todo? Cara esquisito õ-o_

- Está se sentindo bem, Yume-san? o-o - Touya perguntou, olhando-a delicadamente - Eu sei que ficou aborrecido quando o Deidara-san derrubou o suco em você mas...

- Cala a boca, esquisitinho ù.u - Yume respirou fundo - Sua voz me irrita.

- Yume! - Sasori se levantou - Você não pode falar com o Touya assim! ò.o

- Não quis ofender seu namoradinho, desculpe n.nv

- O QUE?! Ò/ / /ó

- Mmm... mwahuahuahua n-\)

- Cala a boca você também ¬-¬ - A Yukino se sentou na grama - Mas que bando de panacas sem solução u-u

- Ò.o9

_oOoOo_

Quatro e meia, o parque estava semi-destruido e o pique-nique simplesmente arruinado. Itachi estava apoiado em uma árvore, tentando descansar.

_Ali está o Itachi-san... Essas minhas mudanças de humor acabaram fazendo ele sair todo arrebentado, coitado... Isso só porque tentou me defender ó-o_

- I-Itachi-san... ó-o

- Ah, Yume-san x.n

- Foi muito gentil de sua parte ter me defendido n.n - A garota de cabelos rosados estendeu um pedaço de bolo para ele - Trouxe isso para agradecer n.n

- Não leve paro o lado pessoal, Yume... - Ele abriu um sorrisinho charmoso - Eu só queria me divertir um pouquinho...

_Ai... Charmoso... _

- Quer que eu te mostre outros tipos de diversão, fofinho? n.n

- O que? Oo

- Hã... Nada não n.n"

_oOoOo_

Na pensão Yamamoto...

- Me sinto um pouco mal por ter batido no Itachi ó-o - Konan brincava com Aki na sala de estar - Ele só queria proteger a Yume-san...

- Isso é verdade, Rosa-san... - Ran sorriu - O Fuinha-kun só queria ajudar a Sonho-san n.n/

- Humpf... Eu não me sinto culpada... - Asuka suspirou, aborrecida - Ela nos chamou de bando de panacas! ò-o

- Bom, eu até entendo o motivo... - Konan lançou um olhar mortal a Deidara - Eu só não entendo como ela pode estar bem e depois mal logo em seguida õ-o

- Coisas que nós jamais iremos entender, Rosa-san o-o

_oOoOo_

_No fim das contas, acho que o Itachi-san não ficou tão aborrecido comigo... Que bom!_

- err... Yume-san...

- Sim? n.n

- Quanto você mede? - Itachi se colocou ao lado da garota - Você não é muito alta, é? o.o

- Não é da sua conta ¬¬

- Nossa... Nunca cresceu... Eu chuto... 1,50? xD

- 1, 48 ¬¬

- Pfffhuahuahua! - Itachi gargalhou - Não sabia que existia alguém desse tamanho... Achei que só formigas medissem isso xD

- Ò.ó SEU IDIOTA! EU VOU ACABAR COM A SUA VIDA!

_Quem ele pensa que é? Bonitinho, mas... BABACA! Ò.ó9_

- Sabe de uma coisa, Yume? - Itachi deu um risinho.

- O que? ò.o

- Você é duas pessoas em uma só.

- Dois em um? Oo

- Sim n.n

- Que nem o shampoo que estraga o cabelo? o-o

- err... Bem... Sim...

_Ah... Talvez nem tão idiota assim n.n_

__

Juro que respondo reviews da próxima... Estou com uns probleminhas (Hissi-chan e Usa-chan sabem qual é o.o)


	9. AVISO

Depois de duas longas semanas eu apareço, mas não fiquem alegrinhos! Isso é um aviso, não um capitulo x-x

Por falta extrema de história, Ike, Ike! está pausado.

assim que eu arranjar um rumo pra ele, voltamos a ativa n.n/

Kissus!

Pan-chan (não me matem n.n")


	10. CANCELAMENTO

**_ATENÇÃO! .-._**

Peço desculpas a vocês, mas o Ike, Ike! está cancelado e será deletado daqui uma semana ó-o (mais ou menos xD)

A razão é que eu simplesmente não consigo continuar e-e"

É a única fanfic que eu realmente não consigo.

Então, para poupar os OCs de vocês de um destino deploravel numa fanfic ridicula, eu estou desistindo da fanfic .-.

E, com esse aviso, eu anuncio oficialmente minha aposentadoria no fandom de Naruto (uia! Ficou chique 8D)

Vou terminar as fanfics "Haruno Sayuke" e "Yuri no Tenshi". Talvez eu publique o restante dos 30 cookies.

Não publicarei nenhuma longfic nesse fandom a partir dessa data.

Beijos 8Db


End file.
